


Relax, babe [F4F][Sweet][Clit rubbing][Oral]

by lavendergarden



Category: GWASapphic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendergarden/pseuds/lavendergarden
Summary: Performer finds their partner up late doing work when they should be sleeping. Performer convinces them to come back to bed and relax...
Kudos: 3





	Relax, babe [F4F][Sweet][Clit rubbing][Oral]

Key:  
*emphasis*  
[sfx optional]  
(direction)

[Door opening/feet shuffling]  
Mm...baby? What're you doin' out here in the living room? It's like three in the morning. What's under the blanket?

...Lemme see. 

(Sigh) Sweetheart...we talked about this. You've been working all day! Get off your phone, you're gonna go blind staring at that screen.

...I know, I know you need to get this done, but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You're exhausted. You fell asleep while you were eating lunch today! And you only came to bed an hour or so ago...I woke up and you were gone. I'm worried about you.

Can I come sit? 

(Sigh) Alright, let's just set this over here...[sfx of phone on table] out of sight, out of mind. 

C'mon, let's go lay down. You need to rest. 

Not tired? You haven't slept for...19 hours. Good try though. (Pause) 

'Kay. If you're really, really really not tired, why don't we do something besides scroll through emails to *make* you sleepy. 

I dunno. Wanna go outside and run a lap or two? 

(Laugh) Yeah, we're naked, but the cold would do us good! (Pause)

Well, I'd count the neighbors lucky if they woke up late at night and peeked out the blinds to see a perfect goddess strolling around completely bare...(laugh) 

I think I'm pretty lucky too. Because I can look at you naked and also do this. [kiss] 

Shouldn't your boss be handling all that paperwork anyway? So your co-worker isn't there but you shouldn't get all that extra shit piled on you, it's- [interrupted and stopped with a kiss]

[improv kissing for a bit] 

Oh. Have you found something we can do to wind down? (Giggle) Yeah, I'm up for that 

[A few more kisses] 

Hmm, let me hold you a second. [kisses between lines]

Is it okay if I gently carress your shoulders and your arms? Like this. 

No, no- (laugh) don't look at that stupid ass phone. Focus. I want to help you relax. 

I know you like when I lightly trail a finger down the side of your neck, real slow...and when I put my lips on it [kiss] 

Can I kiss your chest? 

Mm, and pinch your nipples a bit...(laugh)

Suck and lick on one...and then the other....

You're already throwing your head back and opening those gorgeous thighs for me...do you need to be touched? Would that make you feel good? 

Thought so. [Deep, long kiss] 

Are you ready for my fingers, babe? 

[Improv moaning and wet sounds as you touch] 

Fuck, you're so wet already. I can see it dripping out of you... 

[More wet sounds, feel free to add in some extra cute things here] 

God, as much as I *love* fingering your clit like this, I need more. Get up, c'mon, I need a bed for this. 

[Pause and possible sfx of door opening/bed creaking] 

[Passionate kissing] 

Oh, this cute tummy and these perfect legs...you drive me crazy. [A couple kisses as you trail down and make your way between her legs] 

Calves on my shoulders, baby, c'mon...there you go. You all comfy? Good. 

(Sigh) Such a beautiful pussy...

I'm not teasing! You have to give me a second to look! (Laugh) 

Okay. Ready for my tongue? Yeah? 

[Moan as you first taste her] Oh, yeah, you really need this...fuck. 

[Oral sounds between lines] Forget about work. Forget about everything. The only thing that matters is the feeling of my mouth on you. 

Relax, beautiful. Let me make you feel good. Please. 

You're so goddamn hot, hearing you whimper like that gets me soaked. 

Mm, I wish I could do this forever...

[Getting more intense with the wet sounds] 

Yeah? You like this? You're grinding against me. That's okay, I want you to. Make my tongue go where you need it. Fuck, babe. 

Mmhm. No, I won't stop, don't worry. 

Ooo, you feel like you're getting close! Are you gonna come for me? Yeah? 

[Improv oral sounds and moans]

Yes! Baby, fuck, let it all out! 

[Improv orgasm] 

Oh, wow...you haven't come that hard for a while now...you okay? 

(Laugh) Good. Do you wanna go to sleep now? (Kiss)


End file.
